el secreto de la mariposa
by Critelita
Summary: Nada es igual a como era hace 16 años ,los pura sangre perdieron el poder al ser asesinados por los bonani una clase de vampiro e deseaban el poder y la no convivencia entre humanos y vampiros .pero no se esperaban que aún queda uno yuuki y kaname consumieron su amor y concibieron una hija ,la heredera pura sangre ,la única sobreviviente y que ha sido adoptada por una familia human
1. todo cambio !

Nada es igual a como era hace 16 años ,los pura sangre perdieron el poder al ser asesinados por los bonani una clase de vampiro e deseaban el poder y la no convivencia entre humanos y vampiros .pero no se esperaban que aún queda uno yuuki y kaname consumieron su amor y concibieron una hija ,la heredera pura sangre ,la única sobreviviente y que ha sido adoptada por una familia humana ,Zero ha decidido ser su protector cuidarla y alejarla de la academia Cross para que no sepa su verdadero origen, todo le sale aleves con los índices más altos en educación los padres adoptivos de shiroi chio la inscriben en la escuela Zero tiene que protegerla es el único recuerdo de yuuki y la heredera p úra sangre .al parecer todo está en contra de la pequeña mariposa

Los cazadores novatos buscan a la heredera pura sangre para exterminarla y los típicos líos de una estudiante

Los pocos de la clase noble son los que quedan desean que ella sepa lo que es para recuperar el control y seguir con la iniciativa de la relación entre humanos y vampiros

Pero como decirle ¡? Como hacerle creer '?

Como protegerla ¡?

eso lo deben de pensar mientra ella sigue creciendo cuando descubra sus poderes

ese será el momento de recuperar el poder

!


	2. prologo

El secreto de la mariposa

Mi nombre Shiroi chō ;soy de nueva ingreso en la academia privada cross

Ahí los alumnos se hospedan en dormitorios una linda escuela

En los pasillos se cuentan que alguna vez hubo clases nocturnas exclusivas para vampiros

La verdad yo en eso no creo solo se que debo de tomar vitaminas y mas vitaminas todo el tiempo naci con una extraña debilidad muchos dicen que necesito un buen bronceado por lo blanca que soy

Eh conocido chicas lindas y amables q se han vuelto mi amigas emi y cristine son mis compañeras de cuarto igual a chicas odiosas como

Aika,eiko y la mas odiosa dai

Igual hay chicos como akira el es muy simpático ,guapo ,amable ,lindo y guapo ,y amable

Y como takeshi odioso,presumido,y muy aburrido

No se que mas pasara en esta escuela los maestros siempre actúan como si oculatran algo ,nadie de los alumnos han visto a la directora ni si quiera se sabe su nombre todo es muy raro


	3. Chapter 3 aqui empieza aqui termina

aqui empezo y aquí debe terminar

era el primer dia de clases en la academia cross,en los altavoces se escuchaba las indicaciones a seguir

-bienvenidos alumnos ,los de nuevo ingreso favor de reunirse en el punto de encuentro los demás pasen a sus dormitorios

En la entrada de la escuela había muchos autos desde el mas sucio y viejo .hasta el mas limpio y nuevo entre ellos el de shiroi cho ,hanako su madre no podía creer q su peueña mariposa ya era toda una mujer ,recordó cuando la tomo por primera vez en sus brazos,cuendo creyo q jamas crecería .,Kaoru su padre tampoco lo creía ,su princesa cambiaria de castillo .revordo cuando lo llamo por primera vez papa . shiroi cho estaba muy emocionada ahí iniciaría su independencia pero al mismo tiempo sentía una melancolía por alejarse de sus bajo del auto tomo sus maletas ,sonrio a sus pdres y les dijo

-estare bien lo prometo ¡!

-hija ya eres toda una mujer ,te extrañare cuídate mucho-dijo su madre-

-(con una lagrima en el rostro)me prometi no llorar pero es inevitable ,te extrañare mi bella mariposa-(agrego su padre)

Ella se dio la media vuelta .tomo sus maletas y se dirijio al punto de encuentro ,miro a su alrededor y pensó

-wow es una bella escuela

En las puertas había dibujadas unas bellas rosas lo que le llamo mucho la atención ,se ditrajo viendo las bellas ventanas y sin darse cuenta el grupo avanzo ,ella corrió para alcanzarlos pero piso una de sus agujetas .antes de caer de cara al suelo un chico la tomo por detrás este era alto de cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos azules

-hey ten cuidado casi caes ¡!

-(sonrojada) g_gracias

El tomo la cabeza de shiroi .se arrodillo y ato sus agujetas

Después se levanto y le dijo

-deberias de correr tu grupo ya se fue

Ella asi lo hizo corrió y alcanzo a su grupo

Una de las prefectas llamada narumi dijo

-los nombres están pegados en las puertas tiene 30 minutos los espero en la puerta

ella encontro su habitacion (la que era la habitacion de yuuki) se sintio extraña ,tenia una cierta sensacion de seguridad y tranquilidad puff de nuevo se retraso al darse cuenta su grupo avanzo .ella salio corriendo

del lado contrario estaba zero perdido en sus recuerdos .recordaba la sonrisa de yuuki ,todas sus peleas,cuendo la conocio y en sus bellos ojos

shiroi cho siguio corriendo sin darse cuenta volvio a pisar su agujeta y callo sobre zero ambos cerraron los ojos y cuando los abriero el dijo

-y-y-yuuki

-disculpa?

el se levanto bruscamente aventando a shiroi cho ella se molesto mucho

aero le dijo

-estas ciega a quien se le ocurre correr con las agujetas desatadas

-a si? pues a quien se le ocurre no quitarse cuando alguien asi esta corriendo ,ella se levanto y camino(por el lado en el que estan los dormitorios)

-hey inepta estas llendo por el lado equivocado

-77 ya lo sabia

ella regreso el solo se quedo parado mirando hacia los dormitorios todo paso como en camara lenta una pequña brisa de viento soplo levantando el largo cabello de shiroi cho este llegando a la nariz de zero asi como el aroma de su dulce sangre mismo aroma q la sangre de yuukiese micromomento acabo el siguio caminado hacia los dormitorios de los vampiros el estaba muy molesto entro y azoto la puerta

-(gritando)donatello ,donatello

-digame mi señor (donatello es un clase noble italiano)

-quien admitio a juuri al colegio?(el verdadero nombre de shiroi cho es juuri kuran)

.usted

-como?

-si usted yo le lleve los resultados para q los aprobara

-expulsala

-pero mi señor eso seria...

(se escucha a lo lejos acompañado por unos paso)una estupidez

donatello-señorita hanuri me temo que esto no le confiere

hanuri(es una vampira noble del clan gitanos de españa) me temo que si mis padres fueron asesinados por los bonani ,ellos queramos o no son nuestros reyes esa chica es nuestra lsalvacion asi que no sera expulsada

zero-claro q si ella esta en peligro

h-ellos creen q es un chico q mas da?

deacuerdo con ella mi presidente zero-sama...

a-donatello saca el expediente de takeshi takamura (un chico q escapo de la escuela) y hanuri ve por un uniforme de varon

shoroi cho llego al salon de clases toco la puerta y la maestra abrio ella estaba muy apenada

-l-lo siento puedo pasar?

-77 si pero q sea la ultima vez q llegas tarde

-claro q si señorita

ella camino a un lugar vacio y tomo asiento

de nuevo se escucho el toc toc de la puerta la maestra abrio

este era zero el solo entro y dio un justificante con su nombre falso

toma asiento el tomo un lugar atras de shiroi todas las chicas quedaron boqiabiertas por la belleza de zero

en los pensamientos de shiroi

wow q distraida eh estado sera mejor q valla despertando y a prestar atencion

(shiroi cho enoki,dije shiroi cho enoki) ella reacciono soy yo y se levanto bruscamente arrojando su lapiz directo a la cabeza de zero

yo soy shiroi cho enoki

todos se rieron ecepto zero

y ella volvio a sentarse muerta de pena

y por ultimo takeshi takamura zero also la mano soy yo ella volteo y lo vio muy molesta

y volteo de nuevo hacia enfrente al fin la hora favorita de todos el almuerzo todos estaban formados con una bandeja shiroi cho tomo una manzana .una soda

y unos rollos de sushi se dirijio a las mesas pero eiko (una chica de su clase) le metio el pieella estaba apunto de caer pero el chico de ojos azules y cabello

castaño la salvo de caer

-hey cuidado casi caes otra vez ,mi nombre es akira soy de segundo y tu eres'?

-shiroi cho soy de primero ,ya puedes soltarme

-sonrojado lo siento

esto provoco los celos de muchas chicas ya q akira es el chico mas guapo de su escuela .bueno hasta ahora

(shiroi) grito una chica de cabello rojo mientras al zaba la mano

ven shiroi

-akira ire con ellas nos vemos :D

-esta bn nos vemos (sonrojado)

akira salio del comedor derepente sintio q alguien lo seguia como si lo quisieran cazar

el solo siguio caminando hasta q escucho una voz de una chica

-como nuestro lider deberias de llevarnos a cazar no crees?

-a eres tu umiko

(ella es una chica de cabello rubio ceniza y unos bellos ojos grises llenos de odio a los vampiros un odio inducido por su padre)

-si soy yo q te asuste?

-basta d preguntas daika, y tani vayamos a almorzar

umiko-que? almorzar? somos cazadores de vampiros inutiles estamos entrenados por los mejores cazadores pero no emos cazado uno de verdad!

-no pedi tu opinion vamos chicos!

ellos caminaron

daika es de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color su actitud es un poco ingenua el no odia a los vampiros pero su familia siempre a cazado

fudo el es pelirrojo es muy frio a el le da igual los vampiros

goro es de cabello negro y gordito lo unico q le importa es comer

tani ellaes de cabello corto y castaño oscuro ella siempre esta triste toda su familia fue asesinada por vampiros la familia de akira le enseña a cazar para vengar la muerte de su familia

akira el es de cabello castaño y ojos azules su familia habia aceptado la paz pero un vampiro mato a su hermanita de 5 años el cree q fue zero por q el estaba en su casa ese dia

en el comedor...

-hola shiroi yo soy emi .soy tu compañera de cuarto solo q no m viste !

-hola shiroi yo soy cristine tambn soy tu compañera de cuarto

s-hola

.e-vamos sientate

s-claro (se sienta)

c-yy ese chico es tu novio?

s-no lo acabo de conocer n.n!

e-estan guapo

-c-sii pero takeshi lo es mas

s-pufff

e-no te agrada

-s-no mucho

las horas pasaro

llego el toque de queda ya nadie mas puede estar en la escuela todos a sus habitaciones ya!


	4. Chapter 4 la noche de los vampiros

la noche de los vampiros

la noche llego los vampiros de la poca clase noble q quedaban entraron al colegio hanabusa entro y sus´piro

-extraño ver a las chicas gritando por mi :(

madoka-(ella es la tercera hermana de hanuri y harumi estas son identicas madoka es rubia y de ojos cafes hay una leyenda de cuando una familia de vampiros tenga trillizas dos seran iguales y una distinta esta bloqueara las habilidades de sus hermanas sus padres fueron asesinados por los bonanai)

(sonriendo) en verdad? eso de estar con humanos a de ser genial como me gustaria no ocultarme mas

harumi-pufff no creo q eso pase

m_y seiren?

ha-no lo se no a de tardar

m-y ryo?

estoy (ryo es el hijo de ruka ella fue asesinada años despues de kaname)

a visto a zero sama y a donatello?

m-no lo c

en el salon ,,,

entro el maestro spencer un doctor vampiro aleman

s-chicos zero sama y donatello los esperan afuera

todos salieron

z-los mande a llamar por q juuri kuran esta en el colegio y transferire a algunos a la clase diurna

hanuri,ryo,harumi,yyyyy seiren?

s.-aqi estoy zero

hoy solo entrenaran sus habilidades

asi q hanabusa y hanuri comienzen y madoka ve al salon

(hanuri tiene el poder d controlar la tierra)

hanuri:hn hanabusa;hb

hn_enserio? q aburrido

hb-mas aburrido sera vencerte

el incio trantando de congelar sus pies ella lo esquivo

ella lo ataco levantando partes del suelo y convintiendolos en rocas se las lanzo todas hanabusa cayo pero despues termino congelando la

mitad del cuerpo de hanuri ela logro salir rompiendo el hielo con una roca ella lo ataco por la espalda cuando el creia disfrutar del triunfo

hanuri gano

z-ryo sigues tu (el tenia la habilidad del mentalismo)

el entro ala mente de hanuri haciendole pensar q habia muchos de el ella ya sabia ese truco asi q hizo rocas arrojandolas a todos

esto lo golpeo a el

hanuri llevaba ventaja pero el entro a los recuerdos de hanuri justo cuando ella alzaba muchas rocas este recuerdo era del dia de la muerte de sus padres

recuerdo-,,

ella estaba en un ropero con sus dos hermanas

hn-mama ,mama ,mama°°° sacanos mama°°°

en la realidad...

ella soloto una lagrima y dijo

-mama

ella cayo de rodillas dejando caer las rocas y ryo gano

z-hanuri harumi seiren y ryo vayan a sus dormitorios mañana incian sus nuevas clases

el camino hasta un salo recostandose en el piso

saco de su bolsillo la vieja foto de el y su hermano ichiru

cerro los ojos y recordo ese momento con shiroi y saco de su otro bolsillo el lapiz q ella le arrojo por accidente lo observo por varios minutos

el se agarro la cara tenia miedo d enamorarse de ella

miedo de q ella se alejase como lo hizo yuuki

z-por q todo lo q amo ,lo pierdo ? ;(

donatello-(tocando la puerta)zero-sama q hare con los demas alumnos?

z-dales el dia libre

d_esta bn ?


	5. Chapter 5 al dia siguiente en la mañana

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA

Sono el despertador shiroi,emi y cristine se levantaron

Shiroi saco de su cajón sus pastillas estas eran "sus vitaminas"

Y tomo una

estas bn

s-si por q la pregunta?

c-la pastillas

s-oh! Son unas vitaminas si no las tomo estare débil todo el dia

es q naci con una extraña debilidad

c-n.n espero q estes mejor cada dia

s-gracias

e-chicas hoy toca deportes a primera hora

s&c-ay nooooo

las tres se pusieron su uniforme deportivo

toda su clase estaban en el patio calentando el maestro Ralph los puso en parejas

para calentar puso a eiko con zero sinceramente eiko era toda una zorra

eiko-creo q ejercitaremos jutos

z-77 mmmm

el maestro harán abdominales

primero empezó eiko (ella es de cabello amarilllo rizado y ojos verdes muy caprichosa)

zero tomo sus piernas

empiezen sono el silbato prrrrr

lcuando eiko se levantaba se acercaba demasiado a zero la 3 ves se acerco demasiado rosando sus labios con zero pero a el no le agrado ni el olor de su drogadicta sangre

el ejercicio termino y los puso a jugar

eiko pateo un balón justo hacia shiroi

pero zero lo atrapo antes de q golpeara a shiroi

y lo arrojo hacia eiko golpeándola

eso provoco un cierto rencor de eiko asia shiroi

termino la clase fueron a las duchas y después

al salón la maestra kim de biología entro y escribió en el pizarron

ACTividad

divir al grupo en dos estos al mismo tiempo los dividiran en parejas estos trabajarían condos ecosistemas el marino y el terrestre

kim-los divire en parejas tomo la lista

eiko con…. (Cerrando los ojos) emi

asi continuo

shiroi con ….takeshi

a cambiar de lugars

s-bueno creo q iniciamos mal

hola me llamo shiroi cho n,n

z-77 como si m importara

trato de ser amable

pero tu eres un grosero :/

nos toco terrestre yo pensaba q podíamos ir al bosque y tomar unas muestras de tierra y algunas fotografías de animales para exponerlas q dices?

z.-da igual

la maestra dijo

mañana harán todo ya pedi un permiso mañana todos iran a donde quieran para hacer su tarea hasta las 5pm

al dia siguiente °° ya en el bosque

12:00 am

Takeshi por favor toma muestras de suelo y plantas

Saco su cámara viaja la cual era de su padre

Enfoco a una pequeña ardilla y acercaba la lente

z-sabes tomarlas

s-claro mi padre m enseño n.n

4:00pm

Decidieron tomar un descanzo para almorzar

takeshi te desagrado?

El no respondio

s-saldras este fin con tus padres

z-mis padres están muertos

s-l-lo siento no debi preguntar

s-mira la hora debemos de sacar las fotos

z-el pueblo esta lleno de personas no dara tiempo

s-todos estarán en la librería

z-librería por que?

s-hoy se estrana el quinto libro de"la sombra de mi angel …dividida"

z-el puso una cara como de no c q es eso!

s-ella s dio cuenta si ese libro de una mitad vampiro q se enamora de un vampiro y de su angel guardian

z-iras para comprarlo

s-no 0.0

la verdad no creo en vampiros ni me emocionan

z-bueno hay q ir

ya en el pueblo°°

buenas tardes

s-buenas tardes quiero sacar estas fotos dándole el rollo

esta bn

z-crees q tarde

s-no creo

9:00pm

s-ya es muy tarde

:s

z-ya lo c

señorita aquí están sus fotos

gracias

s-mira es el autobús °°°

el autobús arranco y ese era el ultimo

s-hay no q aremos °°°;s

zero miro y dijo ahí hay un hotel podemos pasar la noche

s.-esta bn

entraron a un cuarto el cual solo tenia una cama

z-shiroi toma la cama yo dormiré en el piso

ella tomo la cama y el piso ella estaba de espaldas hacia a elco el cuello descubierto

el se levanto y toco su cuello poco a poco acerco sus colmillos pero después solo tomo una cobija

y la cubrió con ella

z-eres tan hermosa

al dia siguiente

shiroi vámonos

s-oh dios ya es tarde

llegaron a la escuel a y se pusieron sus uniformes todos pensaron muy mal de ambos al creer q habían tenido sexo esa noche

llegaron al salón y todos miraron a zero y a shiroi se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre

eiko-a a a aaaaachuzorra

si es para ti shiroi

s-q?

e-eres una zoorra todos sabemos q pasate la noche con takeshi

zero-eso es una mentira y cualquiera q lo siga creyendo se las vera conmigo

yo soy el hijo del director y les puede ir muy mal eiko pídele una discupa a shiroi

eiko-l-lo siento

bajo la mirada y se sento


	6. Chapter 6 YA AH PASADO UN MES

Ya ah pasado un mes

El mes paso sin q pasara algo emocionante o impacatante todo siguió normal

Hasta ese dia

Ryo caminaba pero en un descuido resbalo

Shiroi –estas bn ¿ y lo trato de alzar y el se resistio

siento señorita

shiroi y tu?

r-ryo

esto provoco algo en Italia donde los bonani estaban

hitomi era una vampiresa q había bebido de la sangre de ryo al tener los mismos poderes provoco una cierta coneccion entre ellos

elchiro elchiro

elchiro-q sucede hitomi

h-siento al pura sangre esta en el colegio

e.-lo ves como es?

h-no c no lo veo solo lo siento

pero…..

de regreso al colegio

s-bueno nos vemos n,n

ryo-adios

shiroi shiroi –grito akira

s-akira ;)

estas pequeña

hola ya m voy tebgo clase

para ese mes akira y shiroi cho se habían vuelto muy undos

ya en la noche

shiroi se recostó lista para dormir

hitomi solo podía acceder a sus sueños

shiroi empezó a soñar ella estaba en un lido bosque lleno de mariposas y animales tiernos cuan do vio a un cachorrito

ven cachorrito ven

ella se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar sonanbula

siguió al cahchoorro pero se perdió al darse la vuelta todo se convirtió en pesadilla el cachorro se volvió un horrible moustro

este la arrojo al agua

ella en la realidad en verdad cayo al agua

zero la vio y se lanzo

akira tambn lo vio pero no vio a zero

shiroi trato de despertar pero no lo lograbal masomennos despertar medio abrió los ojos y vio los hermosos ojos de zero

el la saco le iba a dar respiración boca a boca apunto de q el tocara sus labios

akira parecio

lo apunto con su arco

a-alejate de ella moustro

zero se alejo y se fue

akira le dio la respiración ella al verlo lo abrazo y dijo

me salvaste gracias

a-nunca dejare q algo malo te suceda

todos se habían enterado del suceso y admiraban a akira y envidiaban a shiroi cho


	7. Chapter 7 el primer paso hacia la verdad

El primer paso hacia la verdad

Ala noche siguiente shiroi no quería dormir por miedo de soñar lo mismo cuan do cerraba los ojos esas horribles imágenes venían hacia ella asi

Q decidio caminar una poco cuando de pronto oyo un desgarrador grito

Ella corrió el grito venia de la escuela para esa hora lass clases nocturnas habían acabado

Llego y vio aun vampiro nivel E beber la sangre de una de sus compañeras ella grito y cayo al suelo

El orrible moustro la miro y le dijo

Sabes? Aun tengo sed ;F

Ella corrió y del lado contrario estaba zero

s-takeshi corre es un vampiro

z-yo tambn el

lo empezó a golper y le clavo los colmillos en el cuello ya q olvido su Bllody Rose

aun asi lo mato ella solo observo

zero tenia el unforme lleno de sangre ella lo vio y salio corriendo

del otro lado estaba akira el la abrazo des pues saco su bird of death este era un arco con unas flechas esta arma era mucho mas poderosa q la bllody rose esta podía herir a humanos

y lo apunto hacia zero

estas muerto vampiro-dijo akira-

s-noo lo hagas el no fue por favor no lo hagas

akira obedecio a shiroi ella bajo la mirada

y tomo el brazo de akira y se fue


	8. Chapter 8 shiroi se sentia confundida

Shiroi se sentía muy confundida

Al salir de clases vio a akira

a-hola shiroi acompañame extendiendo la mano

s-(ella tomo su mano) esta bn

bajaron unas escaleras en lo mas oscuro de la escuela

ya abajo°°°

akira-(señalando a umiko) ella es umiko

ella puso una mala cara

su madre fue asesinada por un vampiro

el es daika el le sonrio muy mablemente

el es goro el igula le sonrio

el es fudo sus tios fueron matados por unos vampiros el igual puso una muy mala cara

al igual q la familia de tani ella solo la vio y bajo la mirada akira miro a shiroi,tomo sus brazos y la miro fijamente

a-shiroi mi hermana fue asesinada por vampiro llamado zero,ahora soy el líder de este eqipo d cazadores los vampiros son malos no debes de acercarte a ellos

la abrazo y le dijo te quiero y nodejare q nada te suceda

ella no supo q decir solo bajo la mirada y salio

al salir vio a zero el le dijo

z-aun me tienes miedo?

s-no lo c

z-acompañame quiero hablar contigo

caminaron hacia donde estaban los dormitorios de los de clase y nocturna entraron

z-

hay clases de vampiros

los pura sangre eran los mas poderosos de todos ellos eran los únicos q podían convertir a humanos en vampiros

pero ellos están extintos

los últimos eran kaname kuran y yuuki kuran pero ellos están muertos

solo qedo uno pero no se sabe nada de el

los nobles mm ellos son los segundos del rango. Ellos tienen la obligación de controlar Vampiros ex de ellos solo quedan unos cuantos

) Vampiros normales

Vampiros ex humanos esto pues es fácil

Estos alguna ves fueron humanos yo soy uno de ellos

Los nivel E Es la clase final, eran vampiros ex humanos que pierden la racionalidad y son puramente instinto. Son controlados por los nobles aunque algunos logran escapar del control. Ellos son los más peligrosos y tienen una sed incontrolable de sangre. Atacan a los humanos imprudentemente. No tienen lugar en la pirámide de clases de los vampiros

No todos somos malos

Como tu un dia me dijiste

Hola mi nombre es zero kiryuu

Ella se puso hela y dijo

s-t-t-tu mataste a la hermana deakira

z-escuchame

s-no m toques

el tomo su brazo

z-yo no mate a nadie

el es un cazador no debes de acercarte a ellos

s-por q ¿

el se quedo callado

shiroi salio corriendo


	9. Chapter 9 la cofusion casi acaba

Paso una semana ella no sabia q hacer por eso decidio alejarse de ambos

Literalmente estaba en medio de ambos

Incluso en una ocasión

Al salir de clases

Ella estaba caminando bajo la mirada al ver hacia la derecha vio a akira estaba sonriendo

Y extendió su mano

Bajo la mirada y observo a la izq vio a zero el solo tenia las manos en sus bolsillos ella continuo su camino

Pero cierta noche decidio salir y vio las luces encendids de la escuela

Ella entro a un salón vio a unos chicos con uniformes blancos ella solo

Dijo s-lo siento

Hanabusa salio de su asiento y abrazo a shiroi

s.-sueltame q te sucede?

Hb-lo siento es q eres tu

s.-q?

z-hanabusa deja a shiroi

s-tekeshi

no zero

z-q haces aquí?  
s-las luces

z-permiteme presentarte

chicos ella es shiroi cho

mira ella es madoka,ellas harumi y es ryo ,seiren y Donatello

como puedes ver Ya conociste a ryo

y pues no ah pasado ellos son de clase de noble sus familias fueron asesinadas por los bonani

al igual q los pura sangre

s-yo me voy no me siento comoda descuiden no dire nada solo quiero irme

a la salida estaba akira

a-q ases aquí te pueden hacer daño esos vampiros

s-akira lo siento me tengo q ir

en el salón

madoka-zero estas bn?

z-si lo estoy

m-;) esa chica creo q mueve algo en ti

hanabusa-cierto

◕‿◕ shiroi

Shiroi ◕‿◕

z-(gritando y sonrojado)deja de molestar hanabusa

m-ay zero deberías de decirle

al dia siguiente

ese viernes era la gran mascarada algunos irían otros no preferían ir a casa

emi-shiroi iras al baile?

s-no lo c ;/

deberías es un gran baile y es emocionante podras ser otra persona en una mascarda esta prohibido decir tu nombre

s- me quedare solo q no tengo vestido no importa

en el jardín de los dormitorios

akira estaba debajo de un arol

s-akira hola

a-hola

s-eres mi amigo y no importa lo de vampiro vs cazadores

a-estsa bn q pasa?

s-iras a la mascarada

a-no tengo q ir acasa

s-esta bn no importa


	10. Chapter 10 la mascarada

La mascarada

El dia de la gran mascarada llego en el dia

Shiroi al terminar sus clases fue a su habitación y encotro en su cama una pequeña caja café con una mariposa azul dibujada al abrirla vio un hermosos broche para el cabello en forma de mariposa y el collar y la pulcera de yuuki siendo un gran misterio de qn la dejo ahí

Ella

Tomo un baño

Se puso un hermoso vestido color azul este era corto y tenoia una capa de la cadera asia abajo este daba una forma semi circular

Tenia unas magas olgadas y tenia un pqeño moño enfrente

Puso en su largo cabello la mariposa

S puso el collar y la pulcera

Y un hermosos antifaz

estaba lista para la mascardada

ya en la mascarada

esa parecia una ecena de un cuento de princesas

ella estaba sola parada y un misterioso pricipe de cabello gris y hermosos ojos

se acerco ala proncesa solitaria invitandola a bailar

s-lo siento no c bailar

z-no te preocupes el tomo su cintura puso su brazo derecho en su hombro y empezo el baile

con la dulce cancion kegarenaki tsuki no doku ella lo piso muchas veces el parecia no darse cuenta pero ella si

shiroi miro los hermosos ojos de ese principe y se perdio en elos esos bellos ojos le parecian conocidos solo q no sabia de donde parecia q todo asu alrededor hubiera desaparecido

y solo fueran ellos dos

el vio el collar y muchos recuerdos le venian a la mente

el vio los bellos ojos y shiroi

pero el olor de su dulce sangre lo hipnotizo

ella lo miro y le trato de quitar la mascara pero el no se dejo solo tomo su mano

despues lel toco la barbilla de shiroi

y se alejo

ella le tomo el brazo y dijo

eres?

z-ya sabes qn soy

s-espera no te vayas

la fiesta termino ella solo

pensaba en esos ojos tan bellos

e


	11. Chapter 11 el fin de semana

Un fin de semana con sus padres

El sábado llego abajo los padres de shiroi hanako y Kaoru esperaban ansiosamente

Shiroi bajo con su maleta sus padres la abrazaron y besaron

Pr la ventana veian Donatello y zero

d-mi señor acaso ellos no son hanako y Kaoru enoki

z-si lo son

d-pero ellos son cazadores

z-lo eran pero hace 16 años q ya no lo son

descuida esta segura

de nuevo con su padres°°

h-mi niña te extrañe

k-mi princesa hermosa vamos a casa!

Ella camino y subio al auto

Ya en casa°°

s-dulce hogar ah pasado una semana pero yo lo siento como un año

ire ami habitación

al entrar a su habitación le llego una fuerte dolor de cabeza

y un extraño recuerdo

ella estaba acostada en su cama y su tio wataru la apuntaba una pistola

ese recuerdo acabo ella solo estaba extrañanda ella no recordaba eso

se recostó en su cama y recordó esos bellos ojos grises

preguntándose qien era

ese sábado fue normal

domingo°°

eran ya las 9:00 pm y ya estaban listos para cenar

cuando alguien toco la puerta

s-yoo abro n.n

al abrir la puerta vio a zero

s-zero q haces aquí ¿

como sabes q aquí vivo ¿?

z-yo c todo de ti

m dejas pasar

s-no!

h-qn es shiroi?

s-nadie mami

su mama se acerco a la puerta

h-hola

z-buenas noches soy compañero de shiroi

h-pasa

z-solo quiero usar su teléfono

h-claro úsalo

después de hacer una "llamada"

el dijo gracias me voy

cuabdo empezó una fuerte lluvia

h-no te vayas

la cena esta lista!

Todos se sentaron

La madre de shiroi preparo un rico Teishoku

h-cual es tu nombre?

z-takeshi takamura

h-yo soy hanako eniko y el mi esposo Kaoru

k-mucho gusto

y cuantos años tienes °°°

z-17

Kaoru era el típico padre celoso

k-aaaa 17 mi HIJA tiene 16 eso la hace menor q tu y vas en su salón?

z-si lo estoy

k-aaa q bn

pues ella es mi única hija y por eso mi gran tesoro

mira hacia aya

señalo una vitrina llena de trofeos y medallas

de Jujutsu

k-no veas mis trofeos solo señalo el reconocimiento de exelencia de shiroi

pero sabes q?

mejor si mira los trofeos prefiero q veas eso q ami hija

s-papa deja de hacer eso

h-amor m puedes acompañar a la cocina

k-claro

en la cocina

Kaoru eres un grosero no trates asi al chico

k-pero

h-pero nada nuestra hija ya esta lista para tener novio

mientras tanto en el comedor°°°

s-q haces aquí

z-ceno y tu?

s-quiero q te vayas'!

z-creo q le agrado a tu madre

s¬¬

ha-ya volvimos chicos

z-muchas gracias me tengo q ir

h-pero sigue lloviendo mejor qedate pasa la noche aquí°°

shiroi prepara una habitación para tekeshi

s-q?¬¬

h-ya escuchast anda°°

s-ash esta bn

ella acomodo esa cama cuando otro dolor de cabeza llego a ella

en aquel recuerdo vio asus padres llorar

ella no sabia lo q sucedia

ya todos estaban dispuestos a dormir shiroi no se sentía tranquila al tener a ese vampiro en casa asi q decidio no dormir pero el sueño le gano

aero seguuia despierto y fue a la habitación de shiroi ella acostumbraba dormir con un bluso de tirantes los ojos de zero brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho esa luna llena lo había provocado

ella dormia mientras el aroma de su sangre llenaba aquella habitación el se acerco al cuello de shiroisaco sus filosos colmillos

pero algo lo detuvo

lo q lo detuvo fue q había descubierto lo mucho q el amaba

pero aun no sabia el por que

si era por ella

o por el recuerdo q ella traía de yuuki


	12. Chapter 12 zero enamorado?

El lunes llego los padres de shiroi llevaron a zero y a ella al colegio

Al ver eso muchos de ellos creían q tenían una relación

Debajo de un árbol d ojas rosas estaba akira ella se acreco a el

s-akira hola

a-hola u.u

bn si lo estoy

dime q ese moustro no es tu novio

s.0.0 claro q no lo es

a- q bn

y q tal te la pasaste el viernes

s-muy bn

bailar conmigo?

s-ahora

a-si

s-pero no c

a-mmm alza tu pie derecho el

puso su pie derecho debajo del de shiroi cho hizo lo mismo con el pie izq y empezó a tararear la canción -kegarenaki tsuki no doku ella cerro los ojos y recordó los ojos grises

pero en ese momento las ojas empezaron a caer y era un momento romántico perfecto

zero solo veía a lo lejos y se mostro un poco triste y molesto asi q se alejo

ella abrió los ojos y vio los ojos azules de akira y olvido por completo los hermosos ojos grises ella sonrio

zero llego asu habitación

la q estaba en los dormitorios de clase nocturna

solo recordó cuan yuuki se estaba llendo con kaname

el sentía algo por shiroi pero no sabia si era amor o un sentimiento de protección lo q si sabia era q no qeria q ella se alejase de el

se imaginaba q akira estaría besando a shiroi

se imaginaba a el shiroi

estaba confundido se sentía triste por la indiferencia de shiroi


	13. que pasa en la mansion bonani?

Que es lo q pasa con los bonani?

En la mansión bonani estaban sentados el líder stephen con sus 3 hombres de confianza y franccesco

En la mansión tambn había una clase nocturna conformada por aquellos q fueron confundidos por el heredero pura sangre y unos cuantos nobles entre ellos maria kurenai , Takuma Ichijō, Senri Shiki, Rima Toyan

Entre los herederos falsos estaban

Juliana una chica de actitud desinteresada y pelirroja

Luciana ella es de actitud demasiado ingenua y castaña

Dominick el es de actitud fría el presencio la muerte de padres el es castaño

Pio el es amable y muy positivo

Y la mas pequeña es alexia ella tiene 10 años pero luce de 7

Todos la llaman Antatchaburu q significa intocable

Ella toaba los poderes y la energía de qn la toque

En el salón principal de la mansión

Stephen-como va la búsqueda del heredero?

Marco-maria-san no a querido hablar

s-esta bn démosle tiempo el heredero ya aparecerá puedo sentir el sabor de su sangre en mis colmillos

en el salón de la clase

dominick –maria-san por q estas tan pensativa

m-por nada solo quisiera salir de la mansión y no ser mas una prisionera

quisisera sentir el sol y la lluvia en mi piel

Luciana-que? El sol

Stephen-sama dice q el sol nos hace polvo

Ma-esas son mentiras el sol es hermoso

(levantándose) alexia acompañame

Las dos salieron del salón

Maria extendió la mano dándole a alexia un extraño dije

Ma-esta es la noche no tengas miedo estare bn confía en mi

a-y si te descubren y si te hacen daño no te preocupes ya sabes q hacer del dije salion un extraño trueno q las rodeo

entraron de nuevo al salón

m-juliana

ves el salón principal?

j-sii están en junta con los mensajeros

m-y los guardias ¿

j-donde siempre

m-esta bn (sonriendo) es hora ¡!

Alexia salo corriendo llegando hasta donde los guardia ellos itentron atraparla pero ellos la tocaron esto hizo q c desmayaran pero apareció angel un ex humano

El era inmune a los poderes de los demás

El toco sus hombros

a-corre

alexia-si lo are

salio de la mansión pero oh sorpresa era maria kurenai

tomo el dije con las dos manos cerro los oos y dijo

academia cross

ella desaparecio


	14. Chapter 14 en la academia cross

Ya en la academia cross

Maria apareció enfrente de la habitación de shiroi ella estaba muy débil por lo qu desmayo

Shiroi escucho un golpe asi que salio vio a maria tirada en el suelo

Shiroi-estas bn despierta ¡!

Zero apareció de la nada y vio a maria en el suelo la cargo y camino

s-a donde la llevas?

z-a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna

s-se la comeran'?

z-es una vampiresa

ella lo siguió

cuando maria despertó vio a zero y a shiroi toco la cara de shiroi

m-ju-ju-ri kuran

s-(sonriendo)

z-esta muy débil no sabe lo q dice

s-lo c ;)

sera mejor q regreses a tu dormitorio

no eres mi jefe

z-esta bn no te vayas seras un gran festin para una vampiro hambrienta

s-me voy por q quiero

ella salio y se fue a su dormitorio

maria pudo despertar y vio a zero

m-zero eres tu (tocando su rostro)

quito bruscamente sus manos

m-zero m odias?

El solo no respondio

z-sera mejor q descances

m-ella sabe ¿

z-no y nunca lo sabra

el se levanto y camino hacia la puerta del cuarto

m-zero eso no es posible debe de saberlo hazlo por los nobles hazlo por yuuki!

Zero salio y cerro la puerta

z-(murmurando) nunca lo sabra


	15. el sabor de la sangre

El sabor de la sangre

Shiroi se sentía incomoda cuando zero y akira se carcaban a ella al mismo tiempo

Por lo q se le ocurrio un picknic en el bosque

Primero fue con akira

akiran.n

a-hola

s-q te parece un lindo piknic en el bosque ¿?

mi esta bn ¡!

Despues con zero

s-hola zero

z-hola?

s-quieres ir conmigo a un picnik en el bosue?

Z yo?

s-no nos emos llevado muy bn asi qeee mm q dices?

z-si

ya en la tarde los shiroi esperaba en la salida

akira llego primero y vio a zero llegar

a.-ese a q viene?

s-estem de aa yo lo invite

z-no sabia q el iva a ir mm ya no quiero ir

s-vamos a ir los tres vamos traten de llevarse bn por mi

a-lo hago por ti no por el

z-pues ya q

s-pero antes (extendiendo la mano) bird of death yy bloddy rose

a y z-que?

s-ahora

akira y zero les dieron sus aramas

madoka estaba en un árbol

s-hey madoka se las lanzo

caminaro y hayaron un hermoso lugar dondee sentarse

ella puso el mantel –s-listoooo!

Se sentaron y ella saco unos bocadillo y los puso en medio

a-shiroi no creo q zero le gusten los bocadillos

mas bn creo q el quiere tu sangre

z-77 en verdad no quiero su sangre

quiero la tuya

a-primero te mato moustro

z-qn lo dice un novato q nunca a cazado un verdadero vampiro

s-(gritando)basta

ella chco su mano con una roca y se corto

la aroma de su sangre salio atrayendo a 6 nivel E

ellos llegaron y de inmediato se lanzaron sobre shiroi pero zero y akira la cuidaron

akira trato de sacar su bird

pero recordo q shiroi se la quito

asi q ambos recurieron a los golpes pero del árbol cayo otro nivel E tomo a shiroi por atrás y enterro sus colmillos en el cuello de shiroi y empezó a beber su sangre

zero lo golpeo y shiroi se desmayo akira al ver la ropa de shiroi llena de sangre

pensó q zero era el q había bebido su sangre

pero después vio al nivel E

elos regresaron a la escuela

ese mismo dia en la noche ella fue a dar una vuelta eso era lo único q la calmaría

ella recordaba el sonido q el vampiro hacia al beber su sangre

varios vampiros llegaron de la nada todos los de clase nocturna salieron

ecepto madoka

todos atacaron con sus habilidades

pero cada vez había mas

los cazadores igual fueron tenían miedo nunca había cazado

pero fueron valientes y al final solo hubo unos cuantos heridos

ella se escondio tenia mucho miedo

ella garadecia todos

umiko-sto no fue por ti esto fue por todos no eres especial ni exclusiva


End file.
